You Are An Idiot!
by x.Aneo.x
Summary: When Oz and Gil go out on a 'mission' for Break, Gil notices that Oz has something on his mind. One-shot, OzxGil, fluffy bunny! :D Sounds better then I make it out to be.


"Gil!" Oz sang from the bedroom opposite from Gil's. Gil tossed his coat and hat onto the bed and sighed. Oz and Gil were staying in a hotel while on a mission for Pandora. And by 'mission', it meant that Gil was force to go all the way to the city to pick up some paper work that Break wanted (and probably won't do). Oz, as Gil's 'master', demanded to come along. But Alice had chosen (was forced) to stay behind per Sharron's request. "It's bonding time with young sister!" Sharron sang happily as Oz and Gil packed their things in the carriage. It took them all the way to London, where Gil had booked them a double-roomed suite in a moderately fancy hotel. Gil's room was connected to Oz's through a single door and both had doors leading to the main living area. Gil had thoroughly requested that the two bedrooms be connected. "You never know what's going to happen on one of these trips." Gil stressed. Gil was getting a little worried about Oz to be honest. He had been oddly quiet for the long carriage trip and even as they entered the hotel, Oz had kept relatively calm (okay, so he bounced around the lobby and be loud and rowdy as per usual, but listened to Gil the first time he asked Oz to compose himself!). Since the day that Gil met Oz, Gil had been hopelessly obsessed about keeping the boy happy and smiling. Gil thought that it was natural for a servant to care about his master, but as he grew older, he noticed that some of the nurses would whisper about the two of them. Gil, at first, was naïve to what they meant, but then he overheard a couple of nurses talking about their 'unnaturally close bond for boys'. Since then Gil has kept his distance respectable. Gil was about 14 when he decided this and not even six months later, Oz was taken away from him. Gil thought it was punishment from God for not caring enough about his master. Now that Oz had returned, Gil believed it was fate giving him another chance.

"Gil~" Oz called again from the opposite room.

"Yes, yes, I'm coming." Gil said and walked into Oz's room. While both were very lavish and well furnished, Gil had given the bigger bed to Oz. It took up the majority of the room and had a large canopy covering the top. It had an obscene amount of pillows at the headboard with sheets the colour of gold. Oz was sitting cross-legged on the bed with a cute, innocent smile across his face. His golden strands of hair were messily organized upon his head and his emerald eyes shone in a way they had been all day long. Gil's heart gave a little flutter at the sight of the short boy.

"Sit here," Oz mock ordered and patted the edge of the bed. Gil sighed and sat next to him.

"What's up?" Gil said. "You hungry? We haven't eaten in a while. I think they don't serve dinner here for another hour or two, but if you want, we can walk into town and find a restaurant-"

"No Gil, I'm not hungry." Oz said. "When do you have to go into Pandora headquarters?"

"Not until tomorrow morning." Gil said. "Why? Do you want to go out and see the city?"

"Good!" Oz smiled, completely ignoring his question. "Sharron was right!"

"Sharron?" Gil asked. "What does she have to-?" Oz abruptly rushed off the bed and closed the curtains. He was quiet for a minute, his back facing Gil. Gil started to worry a bit.

"Oz?" he asked slowly. "Something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Oz said, his back still facing Gilbert. "In fact, it's all great. I think anyways." Gil waited for Oz to continue. "You know Gilbert, people assume I'm really dumb-"

"Oz, no one-" Gil tried to interrupt.

"Let me finish Gil" Oz said, still not facing him. "People assume that I'm really dumb and don't notice anything. But they're wrong. I do notice stuff. And what I've noticed is that _you_"-Oz turned around with a flourish and pointed at Gil-"Gilbert Nightray, are the stupid one!" Gil collapsed onto the bed and groaned. The reason that Oz was so deep in thought, the reason why Gilbert was stressing, was because Oz believed that Gilbert was an idiot.

"Get up Gil! It's rude to stop listening when someone is still talking!" Oz nagged.

"Well, it's rude to call someone an idiot without valid reason!" Gil shouted right back. Oz rolled his eyes.

"Stop being such a drama queen Gil. I'm not done yet." Gil sighed inwardly. Now he has to listen to all the reasons that he's an idiot.

"Reason number one why Gilbert is an idiot," Oz started dramatically. "He doesn't know when to move on with his life." Gil gave Oz a blank stare.

"I- what?"

"The entire ten years that I was in the Abyss, you never once stopped trying to find me. You could have given up and moved on with your life like a lot of other people did, but you didn't! You didn't even find yourself a _girlfriend. _And that alone is embarrassing enough!"

"H-hey!" Gilbert blushed. "I did so have a girlfriend!" Oz looked surprised at Gil, the twinkle in his eye dimmed a little from this new found fact.

"You did?"

"Well… kinda." Gil said looking at his hands. "She asked me out about five years after you, um, left?, and I said yes. We 'technically' were dating for a full week before she dumped me. But we didn't even go on a date. We just hung out more then usual."

"Why she dump you?" Oz asked.

"I dunno really," Gil frowned. "She said something about me being 'detached' and 'unattainable'. I wasn't really listening to be truthful…"

"A-HA!" Oz yelled, causing Gil to jump a little. "Which brings me to reason _two _to why Gil is an idiot! He is unable to recognize people's emotions right away!"

"Hey!" Gil frowned. "I can tell exactly what you are thinking-most of the time… and what Alice is thinking, well it's not that hard- MEAT!, and what Sharron is thinking!- actually, sometimes she gives me this weird look that I can't decipher…"

"Ah, but this brings me to my last reason to why Gilbert is an idiot!" _Wow, only three reasons to why I'm an idiot? Oz must be getting lazy… _Gilbert thought to himself.

"The third and final reason to why Gil is an idiot is…" Oz paused for dramatic effect. "Because Gil is naïve!"

"I'm naïve?" Gil said. "How so?"

"Because Gil is unable to see what I think is the most obvious thing in the world." Oz stated.

"Oh yeah?" Gil snorted. "Well then, _master Oz, _what is this so called 'obvious thing'?"

"Gil loves me and I love Gil." Oz said in a matter of fact voice. Gil froze a little on the inside. Did he just say- did he just proclaim- did he just-?

"WHAATT?" Gil yelled, jumping off the bed. His face flushed an automatic cherry tomato red.

"You heard me. I love Gilbert. And you love me back." Oz stated. "Now sit back on the bed Gil." Gil slumped back onto the edge of the bed.

"I don't… understand?" Gil stuttered after a minute. "What makes you think-?"

"It's obvious Gilbert." Oz said coming around in front of him. "Ever since the day I met you, I knew I loved you. And the way you acted around me…" he stopped in thought and smiled softly to himself "You were the only one who ever did love me unconditionally. And, even after all these years, you still loved me. Even when I went in to the Abyss, you never stopped looking. It may have been only hours for me, but it felt like years. Years since I had seen my Gil." Gil gazed up at the boy. How could someone so simple, so innocent, realize the deepest desires of his heart so easily? He himself had not seen the truth yet to Oz it was as clear as day!

"Oz…"

"And now, Gilbert, I have decided that I should reward you for your loyalty." Oz grinned, a light sparkled in his eye. "Because while it _felt _like years to me, you actually went years without me! And my awesomeness, though addictive and (of course) awesome, is easy to replace. Uncle and Ada both seemed to live with the fact but you… you never did completely accept it did you?" Gilbert, stunned for words, shook his head. "Then, as your master, I need to reward you for your loyalty… and as your lover, I need to express my love."

"L-lover?" Gil stammered.

"Yep," Oz smiled. Oz leaned forward and gave Gil a small peck on the lips. _His lips are so soft… _Oz thought. Gil let his jaw drop then his face turned three shades darker as he tried to crawl away.

"OZ!" Gil squeaked. Oz, who now had a faint blush on his cheeks, reached forward and grabbed Gil's wrist. He tugged on it, pulling Gil forward. Gil gulped and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Stay," Oz said softly. And with that, Gil turned to putty inside. Oz started to rhythmically move his hips, back and forth, entrancing and intriguing Gil. He turned and slowly shook his hips. Every once in a while, Oz would give his booty a little pop. (A/N: LOL! Sorry, couldn't figure out a way to make it sound less, you know, ghetto xD) Gil was dumbstruck. There was his young master, dancing in front of him, trying to turn him on. And it was working. Gil felt his temperature rise in his neck and felt his member twitch. Gil's golden eyes traced Oz's slow moving body. Oz turned around to look at Gil, his emerald eyes glazed over with lust and love. Oz grabbed Gil's hand and held it close to his face, sighing in to it. Gil traced Oz's eyes, cheeks, nose and lips with the tip of his finger, barely touching, butterfly kisses. Oz let his eyes flutter open. Oz released Gil's hand and moved down to Gil's shirt. Oz popped open the buttons one by one, taking his dear sweet time with it. Gil watched as Oz traced his toned abdomen with his ring finger, leaving a cool line one his slowly heating body. The scar that Oz made the day he was taken into the Abyss stood out on his pale skin. Oz looked sadly at this scar and his smile wavered. Gil reached out and put a hand over Oz's. Gil knew that it wasn't his fault. Oz looked up at Gil and leaned down, kissing his scar across his chest down towards his lower hip. This sent a tingle to Gil's member once again, making it stiffen slightly. Oz leaned forward and placed his lips upon Gil's, lightly pressing as before, but remained. Gil, with a shaking hand, placed his right hand on Oz's hip, letting him know that it was okay. That this was okay. The kiss was heated and filled with a newly discovered passion.

Oz finally broke the kiss, lips slightly swollen and stood up. He stood took off his tie, letting it fall to the floor. Oz, with surprisingly steady fingers, undid each button on his shirt from the bottom up and let it fall off his shoulders and onto the floor. His pale chest was not as toned as Gil's, for it hadn't been exposed to the same kind of physical exertion Gil put on himself, but it was beautiful as well. Smooth as porcelain and white as snow, Oz traced a blind finger on his chest. Gil, unsure of what to do and filled with an ever-growing lust, sat back and watched. Oz sighed and traced patterns on his chest, each touch igniting a fire within him. Gil, now hypnotized, reached out and laid a hand on Oz's chest. Oz opened his eyes at the new source of warmth. Gil's hand was thoroughly callused but it felt great on Oz's smooth skin. With each new touch, Oz felt a new spark of desire for his servant. Gil dropped his hand as Oz reached for his short button. He popped it open with a flick of his finger and slowly slipped out of his plaid shorts to reveal…

"A thong?" Gilbert stared plainly at Oz's lacey midnight blue thong. Oz blushed automatically and covered himself.

"Sh-shut up Gil!" Oz shouted. "Sh-Sharron gave it to me! She said it would be sexy! And-and that it would make you happy!"

"Is that why you have been acting oddly? Because you were wearing that ridiculous thing all day?" Oz nodded his head, big emerald eyes staring up at Gilbert. Gilbert couldn't help but laugh. Oz really _did _care about him enough to wear a thong- especially a racy one like _that_- for a very long carriage ride.

"This is embarrassing!" Oz blushed. "I'm taking it off!"

"No, stop!" Gilbert's hand reached out to stop Oz. "Lemme look." Oz hesitantly removed his hands and stood back. Gil smiled softly. He had never seen a more beautiful boy in all his life. The thong rested perfectly low on his hips, the blue detailing standing out on the boy's pale skin. The small bit of fabric that covered Oz's secret treasure left absolutely no room for imagination. The bulge was not huge, but still pretty noticeable.

"I love it." Gil smiled confidently at Oz. Oz looked at Gilbert with big puppy dog eyes.

"Really? I don't look silly?" Oz twirled around, giving Gil a very brief flash of his perfectly white bottom.

"O-f course not. You're… beautiful," Gil hiccupped. Oz smiled and quickly rushed over to Gilbert, crawling into his lap.

"It's not fair that _you _are still dressed Gilbert." Gilbert moved his hand to his pant's zipper, but Oz pushed it out of the way.

"Allow me!" Oz grinned.

Oz slowly pushed Gilbert so that he was lying down on the bed with Oz on his lap. Gilbert gulped as Oz slowly traced his hand down his chest and flicked open Gil's pant's button. Oz leaned forward and grabbed the zipper with his teeth, pulling it slowly, tauntingly, down. Gil could feel his member stiffen with every moment that passed. Oz slowly slipped Gil's pants off, leaving him only in a pair of black boxers. Oz, bold and brazen, immediately placed a hand over Gil's member. Gil gave a sharp inhale and moaned, his member twitching at the contact. Oz, blushing at Gil's reaction, carefully stroked him through the thin fabric. Gil shuddered with every motion- this was is dream come to life. Oz tugged at the elastic band and pulled it down quickly, letting Gilbert's member fly out. Both blushed at this action, Gilbert's manhood standing strong.

"It's… big," Oz said, gazing at it with admiration and fascination.

"Umm…" Gil stammered. What would one say back to that? Before he could think of something to say, Gilbert gave a tiny yelp. Oz had simply leaned down and _licked _the end of his sensitive member!

"O-oz!" Gilbert stuttered. "Don't do that! That's dirty! If you must, umm, touch me?, simply use your hands-"

"Does it not feel good?" Oz asked curiously.

"Well… no, but- eek!" Gilbert squeaked. Oz had once again licked him, but this time, he went all the way up him member.

"I want to please Gil." Oz stated, a faint blushed still evident on his cheeks. Oz tentatively licked and nuzzled Gil's member, making it harden. Gil moaned openly and gripped the sheets. Oz chuckled a little at this reaction. Gil was normally so monotone and calm; it was funny to see his quiver from such a simple action. Oz kissed the base of the member and ran his tongue up the underside. Gil shuddered and caught his breath.

"Oz," he moaned. "Where in God's name did you-"

"It's called a popsicle Gil," Oz said before licking the tip once again. Gil blushed at the thought of Oz using such an innocent treat to practice such dirty things.

After a few wonderfully torturous minutes, Oz moved his way up Gil's chest and started suckling on his nipples, keeping a playful hand on Gil's staff. Gil groaned his name and in one fluid motion, flipped them over so that Gil was overtop of Oz. Gil quickly started kissing Oz's neck and moved his way down to his chest, leaving a trial of love bites behind. Oz moaned a little, loving the sudden change of dominance in Gil. Gil placed a hand on Oz's hips, toying with the edge of the lace. As Gil intensely kissed the smaller boy, he slipped a finger under the waist band and tugged. Oz shifted so that Gil was able to slip off the unnecessary piece of fabric. Oz's member was not nearly as big as Gil's (after all, he _was _only fifteen in terms of physical appearance). Gil chuckled and Oz blushed.

"Stop staring Gil! That's weird!"

"But you're beautiful," Gilbert whispered in Oz's ear. Oz's face turned another shade darker.

"Shut up! Gil says such stupid things!" Oz yelped, eyes shut tightly, face burning. Gil looked down at the younger boy and nudged him with his hand. Oz let his eyes flutter open, big emeralds staring into cool gold.

"You're right Oz, I can be naïve," Gil said. "But I'm not stupid." He leaned back so that he was simply leaning over the boy. "Are you really okay with this? We can stop anytime. I'm already the happiest guy in the world." Oz stared up at the sexy man before him. Ever since Oz was little, he knew he had some physical attraction to the weaker boy. The way Gil always depended on him and came to him with every beck and call. It was pure innocent love- no expectations, no taglines, just affection and devotion. It was a treasured thing to Oz- to have someone always loves him, no matter what he did. His father hated him and the maids would give up on him, but Gil always stood by his master. He knew that now that Gil knew of his love for him that Gil would do anything for him (not like he wouldn't before), but Oz really wanted to prove his love. He wanted to show Gil that he was ready for this- that the age difference and time lapse didn't affect him. Oz sat up and tackled Gil to the bed.

"I'm ready if you are," Oz said, staring into two golden pools. "I trust you." Gil gave a nod and a quick kiss on the lips.

Now, keep in mind that Gil _is _24 years old man, so over the past ten years, he has been exposed to a variety of subjects and topics- including those rated XXX. He could thank Break for the early exposure to the world of sex ("YOU SAID THAT THIS BOOK HELD IMPORTANT INFORMATION ABOUT THE ABYSS!" a thirteen year old cherry red Gil shouted at Break. "And it did! The _female _abyss!" Break laughed). So while both males were 'inexperienced', at least _one _had an idea of what they were doing.

"We need lotion… so you know, it'll hurt less," Gil blushed. Oz nodded and cocked his head to the side.

"I think there was some complementary stuff in the bathroom," he said after a moment. Gil nodded and, after giving Oz another quick peck on the lips, headed the bathroom. He scanned the counter and spotted the small bottle. He grabbed it and turned around to find Oz lying across the bed, gazing at Gil with complete and blatantly staring at Gil's body.

"Oz?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing?"

"You know Gil, I knew you were hot, but you are SERIOUSLY SEXY!" Gil's jaw dropped the floor on Oz's forwardness. He stiffly made his way back to the bed and sat on the edge. Oz crawled up and hugged him from behind.

"This is all happening so fast." Gil said, holding the lotion in his hands.

"I know, but we've waited long enough, don't you think?" Oz said, giving Gil a squeeze. Gil sighed and turned his head to kiss Oz on the cheek.

"You sure you're okay with this? I've waited ten years, I can wait even longer if-"

"_You _can, but I can't." Oz teased. Gil turned and positioned Oz lying down.

"This… this is gunna hurt." Gil said, applying the lotion to his fingers. Oz nodded. Gil leaned forward, nearly laying on top of Oz, gave him a long kiss and slipped the first finger in. Oz tightened naturally and grunted.

"Relax," Gilbert said. "It will hurt less if you do." Oz gripped his shoulders and forced himself to relax. It was an uncomfortable sensation, but not unbearable. Gilbert slowly moved his finger around inside Oz, getting him use to the feeling. After a moment or two, Oz nodded to let Gil he was ready. Gil slipped another finger in and this one hurt even more. Oz groaned in pain and dug his fingernails into Gil's shoulder blades. Gil quickly sat them up, positioned Oz in his lap so they were sitting on each other, and started stroking Oz's member to distract him. Oz was conflicted- on the one hand, he had a pair on fingers stretching and hurting him, but on the other, he was in pure bliss with Gil handling his member. Gil started to twist and stretch Oz but continued to stroke him, hoping it would relieve some of the pain. Oz quickly grabbed Gil's dick and started stroking it in return. The pair moaned into each other, in a state of ecstasy. Gil quickened his pace, making Oz moan out his name.

"Giiilllll~" he breathed heavily. Gil littered the side of Oz's neckline with kissed and slipped the third finger in. Oz recoiled and hissed. It was pretty painful- if by 'pretty', you meant 'like Oz was going to split into two parts'.

"Shush, it's okay, do you want-"

"Gilbert Nightray, BE A MAN!" Oz yelled. "I AM FINE!" Gil flinched and continued. He twisted and started to move his fingers in and out. Oz felt his eyes tears up and blinked them away, distracting himself by stroking Gil's member faster and harder. Gilbert moaned in return and continued to stretch and loosen Oz's hole.

'_Come on, where is it?' _Gil thought desperately. All of a sudden, his finger brushed up against something soft. Oz shuddered and hiccupped. He moaned and was filled with a sudden ecstasy. _'There is it!' _Gilbert brushed up it again caused yet another delicious reaction from Oz. No longer did Oz feel the pain of the fingers but instead pure ecstasy and pleasure from them. He felt… complete. Gil quickened his pace, hitting this miracle spot over and over again, turning Oz into a screaming animal of bliss. He moaned into Gil's chest and was quickly covered in a layer of thin sweat. The pressure in Oz's lower region was building and building, so much so that it started to hurt, but before he could have his release, Gil pulled his fingers out. This left Oz with such a feeling of emptiness. He groaned and wanted nothing more then to have that feeling again. It made him feel so complete.

Gil looked at the lust filled boy and gave him a deep kiss. Gil too the lotion bottle in one hand before it was snatched away by Oz.

"My turn!" he grinned, still panting. He loaded his hand up with lotion and grabbed Gil's member once again. Gil moaned in satisfaction as Oz ran a steady hand up and down his stiff dick. Gilbert gently laid Oz back on the bed, grabbing one of the many pillows and putting it under his head for support. They simply gazed at one another, paused in the moment.

"Are you ready?" Gilbert said after a moment. A nod. "Okay, take a deep breath." Oz grabbed Gil's hand and squeezed it tight. Gil slowly started to push in, Oz tried to relax but it was just so…

"Oz," Gil groaned once he was completely inside. It was so tight! Gil felt completely at one with himself and Oz. He peered down at the young boy and was shocked to find him with tears in his eyes. Gil started to pull out when Oz yelled

"No! Idiot! Just… just gimme a minute!" Gilbert frowned but remained still. Gilbert watched the boy carefully, waiting for a sign. Oz had his one hand squeezing onto Gilbert's and the other grabbing Gil's shoulder. His teeth were gritted and eyes shut tight. A few shaky moments later Oz opened his eyes...

"…pull out." Quickly but carefully, Gil pulled out, slightly disappointed, but accepting of Oz's weakness. He stared to get up off the bed before Oz tackled him to the bed. Gilbert watched in surprise as Oz forced him to lie down with Oz overtop of him.

"I want to try again," he said determined.

"O-AHH!" Gilbert hissed as Oz began to slowly lower himself onto Gilbert's dick. Gilbert grabbed Oz's waist to hold him steady as he slowly engulfed Gilbert's shaft. Oz hissed again with pain, but had his hands firmly on Gil's chest. Gilbert stared up at the boy, his lover, and spoke softly.

"Oz… I appreciate this, but if it hurts-"

"Shut up Gil," he growled. "I'm fine. This is… better. Just… trust me okay? I can do this." Gil should have known that the boy, even if he was receiving, preferred dominance. Gil nodded, ignoring the intense desire to start moving to allow Oz to adjust. After a moment, Oz started to pull himself off of Gilbert then suddenly dropped back down. He started to quicken the pace and within moments the pair moaned in pleasure as Oz continued to bounce on Gil's member. Gil held Oz's hips and with each thrust tried to pull Oz closer. Oz no longer had a feeling of emptiness and tried to fill it with as much Gil as he could. Oz shifted a little bit and hit his prostate, cause a spine bending reaction of pure pleasure. Gil grabbed Oz's neglected member and continued where he left off. A few breaths later, Oz cried as he let go of his release, a sudden feeling of relief, ecstasy and energy washed over him. As Oz tightened around his member, Gil, too, released inside of Oz. They rode out their orgasms together. As they came down from their natural high, Oz turned over so that they laid on their sides but with Gil still buried within him.

"That… that was… amazing," Oz panted.

"I'm sorry Oz," Gil said with a sad expression. "I didn't pull out in time and-"

"It's fine, I trust Gil," Oz smiled weakly up at the older man. Gil started to pull out went Oz grabbed his hand.

"No. Not yet. Can we just… stay like this for a while?" Gil looked at his boy wonder and kiss him deeply, full of love not lust like before.

"Okay," Gil reached over and pulled the blanket overtop of him and his lover. Oz wrapped his arms around Gil and snuggled into his chest.

"…I love you Gil," he muffled.

"…I love you too Oz," Gil said. "Now sleep." And they did.

The next morning, Gil awoke early and yawned. He felt a warm being next to him and when he woke, he was surprised to find a sleeping Oz next to him. Scratch that, an _awake, naked _Oz next to him. Gil just stared at him, stunned and shocked.

"Morning sleepy head." Oz said smiling. Gil just flapped his jaw, silent and doe eyed. "If you don't mind, I think I'm going to shower first." And so, the _very naked _Oz hopped out of bed and, with Gil watching his perfect little bottom, skipped off to the bathroom.

For the entire morning, Oz acted as he normally would, skipping about and asking a lot of unnecessary questions. But Gil on the other hand… he moved stiffly around the hotel room, silent except for a few worded sentences, still in complete shock about what happened the previous night. He was completely stunned. How could Oz act so.. normal? Had last night really happened? (Obviously it did). Why was he unfazed by this? Did it mean anything or was it just another prank set up by Oz? As he realized the time, he muttered

"I've got to go to Pandora for the pick up. Stay in the hotel, I'll be back later." He grabbed his coat and made a beeline to the door, but not before he felt a tug on his sleeve. Oz stood there waiting and staring up at him

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Gil starred blankly down at him, and then Oz pointed to his cheek. Gil blushed immensely and leaned down. A quick peck on the cheek. Oz smiled, satisfied.

"See you soon, I love you!" Gil turned about seven shades of red before he managed to stutter out

"I-I love you t-too," and then bolted out the door. Oz smiled and grabbed the hotel phone. He dialed a number and twisted the cord around his finger.

"Lady Sharron? It's me Oz. You were right- he _does _like me. He can be such an idiot sometimes…Thanks for setting this up, I would have never been able to do this without your help- What? Oh yeah, he did top. I guess Break owes you double now huh?"

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Well there you go! A not so quick one shot of the lovely Pandora hearts pairing GilxOz! This is my first M rated story so sorry if it's terrible! *bows* I hope you liked it anyways! It was kind of fun to write I don't own these characters but boy I wish I did! Well that's all for now, don't forget to review! :D

Xoxo, Aneo


End file.
